Say All I Need
by andersex
Summary: Post 1x18. He has made a lot of mistakes, and she has made some too. Deep down they both know that they love each other but its never been put into words. She cant stop crying and he cant stop running, love sure has a funny way of being shown. BxC


Say (All I Need)

**Say (All I Need)**

**Summary: Takes place after 1x18 (one shot)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song!**

**--**

_Do you know where your heart is?  
_

He fingered the phone in his hand as he flipped it open, a small smile appearing on his face as he realized that the text message was from his girlfriend, the woman he loved, saying that she missed him and couldn't wait for him to arrive.

He really didn't want to be the one to tell her he wasn't coming.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_

He knew she was going to be so pissed off when she found out, or rather she would be so upset that she wouldn't be able to be pissed off, which would be even worse. He loved her, he really did, but he was Chuck Bass. As his father had pointed out, promiscuity was practically something he had brought up by, why should he change things up now?

_Or did you trade it for something  
_

He could honestly say that he hated himself. He had let a moment of weakness ruin everything he had been trying to win for months. He loved her, Blair was his life, the light in heart that made everything worth it.

He knew he was going to lose her, he had gone too far.

_Somewhere better just to have it?  
_

She was probably already on the plane by now and he was still in New York, and had no intention of leaving.

Do you know where your love is?

He felt wetness in his eye and he blinked rapidly, trying to destroy it before it went anywhere. It was one thing to have…butterflies, inside of him. His masculinity couldn't take anymore hits, crying was not an option, yet it seemed to be the only thing his body wanted to do.

_Do you think that you lost it?_

Every part of him was screaming to go after her, that he hadn't messed up beyond repair yet, that their relationship was still salvageable, but he knew he couldn't do that to her.

He had cheated, and for the first time, he actually felt guilty.

_You felt it so strong, but_

She had done the same thing to him, worse obviously considering it was sex and with Nate, his best friend who was also her ex boyfriend. All he had done was kiss his father's interior decorator, he couldn't even remember her name, it had meant that much to him. He didn't care what her name was, and he didn't care how much she wanted him, all he cared about was that he was kissing someone who was not Blair, and that it just wasn't the same as it used to be.

He didn't want to be alone anymore; he wanted to be with someone. He wanted to be with her.

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

Too bad he couldn't have had this revelation a few hours ago.

--

_Well, bless my soul  
_

She sighed as she checked her phone, once again, to see if he had sent another text. She knew that he wasn't supposed to be getting on the flight for another few hours, since he had apparently missed the first flight, but there was a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach and she didn't know why it was there. Well, she had a pretty good idea what the feeling was from, but if she didn't think about it, it didn't happen. Right?

_You're a lonely soul_

Subconsciously, she knew she had been flirting with the business executive in the helicopter ride to the plane. She was very thankful that the man had been getting onto a different plane because a part of her wanted to kiss him so badly and it was overwhelming and confusing, because she loved Chuck so much, more than she wanted to.

If there was anything Blair hated more, it was insecurity, probably because she had so much of it whirling around inside of her.

_Cause you won't let go_

Every time she took a second to think about Chuck, a smile would cross her face. This week had been one of the best ones of her life. The two of them had spent every waking hour (and most sleeping) together going to movies, eating out, hanging out at Victrola and doing other un-Chuck like things that she enjoyed. He had even planned them a picnic in the park yesterday which was when he proposed that they went to Europe together in the summer. Of course she had said yes, she couldn't even stand the thought of being away from him for 3 hours let alone 3 months.

_Of anything you hold_

She loved him, but she was still afraid. He was the most unexpected person she knew, she never knew what he was going to do next, but that was part of the reason why she had fallen for him over Nate in the first place. Chuck was unpredictable, but she loved him and he loved her, and that's all she needed.

--

_Well, all I need  
_

He looked at his watch and sighed

_Is the air I breathe  
_

She looked out the window, pressing her forehead against the glass, and sighed.

_And a place to rest_

He looked up at the clock, grabbed his bags and raced out of the suite.

_My head_

She looked at her phone, no messages.

_--_

_Do you know what your fate is?  
_

He resisted the urge to scream at his driver for going only 50km over the speed limit and dialled the number for his father's helicopter, telling him to get it gassed up and ready because he needed to get to the airport ASAP, or their jobs were on the line

_And are you trying to shake it?_

What Chuck Bass wants, Chuck Bass gets.

_You're doing your best and  
_

The car swerved through traffic and he made it to the helicopter pad in record time. He gave his cab driver a wad of cash, thanked him quickly and bolted out of the car and into the helicopter.

"Let's go"

_Your best look_

The helicopter rose into the air and took off

_You're praying that you make it_

He could only hope that he would make it

--

_Well, bless my soul  
_

There was only ten minutes until the flight was scheduled to leave, and he was running out of time. The helicopter could only go so fast and time was ticking down, he tried calling Blair but he realized that her cell phone probably wouldn't get reception so he gave up trying to call. He cradled his head in his hands as the helicopter kept flying, trying to resist the urge to jump out of the copter and attempt to fly to the airport.

_You're a lonely soul_

If he missed that flight, he would probably never forgive himself. He wanted to give Blair the best trip imaginable, he wanted it to be romantic and fun, and him not showing up probably wouldn't be romantic and it sure as hell wouldn't be fun. Finally the airport was looming into view. He sighed and started unbuckling his seatbelt, ignoring the complaints from the pilot.

Cause you won't let go

The second the pilot touched the ground, Chuck was out of the helicopter and racing down the stairs towards the terminal. Unfortunately he hadn't thought of using the elevator, so he would have to run down the next 27 flights of stairs to get to the terminal.

_Of anything you hold_

He cursed loudly as he heard them calling his flight number over the loudspeaker and practically threw himself down the stairs, trying to go faster.

--

_Well, all I need  
_

She felt the tears stinging her eyes as her flight number was called. She knew that he had said he wasn't going to make the flight, and was going to take the later one, but it still felt as if he was abandoning her. She grabbed her things and sucked in a deep breath as she straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She was Blair Waldorf, she could do this.

_Is the air I breathe  
_

He panted and wheezed as he ran past a large number 4, pulling open the door and racing down yet another flight of stairs.

_And a place to rest  
_

She checked herself in and headed down the runway into the plane. She pulled her passport out of her pocket as she neared the entrance of the plane.

_My head_

"Good Evening Mr. Bass. How can we—"

"Ticket" he said, thrusting the ticket at the woman while hyperventilating heavily, fighting the urge to pass out or throw up. She looked at him oddly and handed him the ticket, waving him back through the gate. He nodded in acknowledgement and raced through the doors and into the loading gate. He saw the long line ahead of him and groaned, he would never make his flight if he didn't get past all of those people.

_I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
_

She sat down in her first class seat and put her carry-on bag in the seat next to her, Chuck wouldn't need it.

_And a place to rest  
My head_

He cut through the line and went to the woman at the desk in front. Without even looking up at him she told him to go wait in line, and then she looked up. He gave her his trademark Bass grin and she took his ticket, checked him in and then waved him through the gate. He threw his bags onto the belt, practically ran through the metal detector, got cleared, took his stuff back of the belts and took off running again. He had approximately 3 minutes before the plane took off.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_

She let the tears trickle down her cheeks; she didn't care if anyone saw

_Do you think you can find it?  
_

He threw his ticket down on the woman's desk, who was standing by the entrance to the plane, and took off. Ignoring her irritated shouts from behind him

_Do you think you can find it?_

She took out her phone and went to turn it off, inwardly flinching as she saw that there was a text message for her from her mother, hoping that she and 'Charles' had a good time on their trip.

_Better than you had it_

He launched himself into the plane just as the doors were closing. He sighed and fought for breath, still sitting on the floor of the cabin. The stewardesses were giving him weird looks, but he didn't care. The only look that mattered was the look on his face when she realized that he was on the plane, that he hadn't left her.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_

She resisted the urge to break down as the announcements from the captain came on

_Do you think you can find it?  
_

He struggled to breathe as he ran through the different sections of the plane, heading towards first class, and her.

_Do you think you can find it_

She had never told him, but she loved him.

Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)

He had never said it to her out loud, but he knew in his heart that he loved her, no matter how annoying and infuriating she could be at times.

_I said I all I need  
_

She took a deep breath

_Is the air I breathe  
_

He slowed down

_And a place to rest  
_

She looked back one last time

_My head_

…and he was looking back.

--

_I said I all I need  
_

She jumped out of her seat

_Is the air I breathe  
_

He spotted her and a huge grin broke out onto his face

_And a place to rest  
_

She didn't care that she probably looked awful

_My head_

He didn't care that he was breaking every rule in the book, changing who he was just to be with her. In that moment, she was all that mattered.

_Whenever the end is  
_

They met towards the middle of first class, neither one of them saying a word, just looking into each others eyes.

_Do you think you can see it?  
_

"I'm sorry" he whispered, grabbing her into a hug and holding her tight.

_Well, until you get there  
_

"I love you" she whispered quietly, snuggling her face into his shoulder, as if she was embarrassed to be wearing her heart on her sleeve.

_Go on, go ahead and scream it  
_

In that moment, it was as if it was just the two of them on the plane and no one else existed. He leaned in and kissed her softly, lovingly.

_Just say it_

"I love you too"

**AN: Song is "Say (All I Need)" by One Republic!**


End file.
